


Comfort, just another word for home.

by lightly



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightly/pseuds/lightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d missed this.  Missed them.  He’d missed the noise – and the quiet – of being together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort, just another word for home.

He’d missed this. Missed them. He’d missed the noise – and the quiet – of being together. Missed the sound of Jared's voice as he rambled on about nothing just because he felt comfortable enough to shoot whatever shit was on his mind. He’d missed that at peace feeling he’d get when they were sitting – not saying a word – because the silences were never awkward.

He’d missed watching Jared sleep.

And it was selfish – he knew it was selfish – but he’d missed the way Jared would look at him, look at him like there was no one else in the world.

Jensen smiled.

Jared was sleeping now.

The first day back filming is the easiest day. They are all fired up with enthusiasm and get up and go. But by the forth day all that get up and go had got up and gone, long hours would quickly take their toll. Now, it was the fifth day back and Jared was sleeping on the sofa in Jensen's trailer because he was too wiped to make it those few extra yards to his own.

He’d really missed watching Jared sleep.

Jared looked so much younger when he was sleeping. Almost innocent, or at least Jensen liked to think so. Though he suspected that if he told Jared that then he was likely to get his ass kicked. Right now, Jared was looking all kinds of young and innocent…but not all that comfortable. It’s not that Jensen's sofa was small; it was just that Jared's giant ass self made it look that way.

Jared was curled up foetal style, but still his legs protruded over the edge of the couch. His arms were tucked under his head and there was a wisp of hair falling into his eyes. Jensen really wanted to reach out and brush the hair away, but he was afraid of waking Jared up.

Though waking Jared up was exactly what he needed to do. He needed to wake Jared up so they could get up and go to their – oh god – separate homes.

He misses living with Jared.

He has no idea what he is going to do when all this is over.

As if on some unspoken cue, Jared stirred and opened his eyes.

“Hey.” Jared said, his voice rough with sleep.

“Morning.” Jensen said as he forced a smile onto his face.

Jared frowned. “You look like you’ve been thinking about something.”

“Nothing much..”

In one too smooth and too fast move, Jared was up off the sofa and had Jensen pressed against the flimsy little kitchenette counter.

“That’s your problem.” Jared said. “You think too much.” Then Jared kissed him, long, hard and bruising.

God, he’d missed kissing Jared.

“I’m all on my own tonight.” Jared said, his voice barely a whisper. “Wanna come have a sleepover?”

“Mmmm.” Jensen breathed. “I’ve missed having sleepovers.”

 

.END


End file.
